


Carry You Home

by Cocomaus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, But it's okay, Heartbreaking, M/M, Songfic, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomaus/pseuds/Cocomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Zayn needs someone to carry him home.<br/>Liam is just happy to be there.</p>
<p>Fair Warning: Songfic<br/>Zara Larsson - Carry You Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native.  
> So please don't rip me to shreds  
> I gave my best.
> 
> That's the song :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVO2byp-tWg

"[ **Carry You Home**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVO2byp-tWg)"

 

 

_I've been knocked down_

 

Liam kept the glass between his fingers rolling on its rims over the bar. His drink was almost pourred, the ice long gone, leaving behind a small amount of watered-down Whiskey or Vodka. Liam didn't know particularly, Niall was the one ordering it. Could have been anything in there.

 

 

_I_ _'ve been lost_

 

The club was hot, the air stifling. The lights dimmed into a warm dark-brown. _Cosy_. An atmosphere tempting to play out on dirty little secrets.

He had been chatting up the raven-haired beauty for about half an hour now. Adriana Lima. _Quasi_. Liam surpressed a grin. He's always had a thing for black hair.

 

_With a ground shaking under my feet_

 

When he shifted closer, the girl immediately came leaning in. 

Alia Iacta Est. Game, Set and Match. Veni Vidi Vici. Strike.

He knew to be irresistable in his polite constraint, the attentiveness and consideration. His aura calming, solid as rock. These were his best assets. He felt no remorse, exploiting them for his own advantage. Undeniably, they had gotten him pretty far.

 

_I gave it all to someone_

 

The fact of the matter was, that Liam could read people. Just like an open book. It took him barely ten minutes to look behind the curtains. However perfectly their masks may seem to fit. How adamantine they may be, Liam saw right through, fiddling in smallest amounts, tricking and manipulating victims after his own will.

 

_Who said, "fire, run"_

 

And this girl.. Alexandra? Anna? Something starting with an A. Adriana Lima 2.0.

It had taken him no more than two minutes for her eating out of the palm of his hands. Herself the only one still believing in the cool facade she'd put up. _Pathetic_. But cute

_I've been, I've been through the days_

 

Liam, now listening with only half an ear to her chatter, kept looking around over her head. Gaze seeking out for familiar faces. 

He found Niall on the dancefloor. The boy obviously delighted about the company of four girls, all tearing on his cloths, almost stripping him down to his boxers.

Harry and Louis were entertaining Justin Timberlake and his pals at their table. Judging by the fond looks on their faces the guys were undoubtedly amused by the young company. Louis wearing Harrys bandana over his head, wrapping an arm around his hips. Aiming low. Way too low. Y _eah. Smooth Loui_ s. Causing Liam to grin, Harry however appeared to be completely oblivious. All very cute. 

Where was Zayn?

 

_When bright love turns into hate_

 

Time to clear off.

Liam passed Alina .. Ayleen.. _Fuck it_ Adriana the keycard to his hotel room. Voice deep as he whispered "thrity minutes" into her ear, not even bothering to comment the fake expression of indignation on her face. Because _Yeah._ If that's what you need to tell yourself girl.. 

One second later he disappeared into the crowd. 

 

_You bend and you bend till you break_

 

Liam found him crouching on the leather sofa in Justin Bieber's private area.

Although he was currently sitting there all by himself. Eyes dark. Pupils noticeably dilated. Gaze distrait, expression vacant. Shirt unbuttoned all the way down to his belly. The fancy hairdo ruined into a wild mane.

Zayn absentmindedly turned the joint between his fingers. Number four this evening. As far as Liam knew.

 

_Till the lights all gone_

 

Liam swallowed when crouching down in front of him. Ever since Zayn's hair incident at the VMAs, the whole world seemed to have agreed on Zayn outsrtipping Harry on being One Direction's hottest member.

Liam could totally see that. Zayn was a mess, an extremely hot one. He looked wrecked, like fucked three times across the room, disheveled and destroyed in the hottest literal sense since Kurt Cobain. Perhaps James Dean sending his love as well.

 

_When the one you care for takes it all_

 

„Zayn?“

 

_Washing you down like a waterfall_

 

„Liam?“ Zayn raised his eyes. Blinking through the black curtain, formed by the silky strands of loose hair. Zayn chose the "You-Got-No-Business-Here"-intonation. Good to know, Zayn was pissed.

 

_You lose the way and you hit the wall_

 

„You okay?“

 

I _'ll be the one, I'll be the one, I'll be the one to_

 

The reaction was a hateful snort.

"Yes Dad.“

 

_Carry you home_

 

 

„That's your fourth, within the last three hours“, Liam reached for the glowing bit of paper, pulling it gently out of Zayns fingers.

 

_When it hurts like you've crashed from above_

 

„You keepin' track?“, Zayn raised an eyebrow. Provokingly amused.

 

_Heal your broken bones_

 

„Since you're obviously not doing it.“

When Liam initially had planned on returning the joint, he now simpy shrugged, taking two pulls on it himself, before flicking it away. Zayn responding by slapping the back of his hand against Liams shoulder. „Bastard“

 

_When you can't move, your heart's still locked out_

 

„Whatever. I'm going back to the hotel. And you're coming with me.“ Liam's fingers circled Zayn's wrist, dragging the boy up with him.

 

_You rise, you rise, you rise_

 

„What the fuck, Liam?“, Zayn stumbled, when wriggling himself out of Liam's grip. Apparently Zayn had been handing over total body-control hours ago, when first setting foot into the club. Liam quickly reached for his shoulders, to prevent him from falling from the VIP-stand headfirst.

"You've had more than enough!"

 

_Sometimes you need someone to carry you home_

 

„You don't get to tell me anything!“ Liam was quite sure, this was meant to be the essence of Zayn's angry rant. His speech slurred, but Liam was fluent in "Drunken-Bandmember". Niall taught him perfectly.

 

_When it hurts like you've crashed from above_

 

Liam was taller, stronger and comparatively sober. Also he didn't give a shit.

Gaze unfaced, he clutched Zay's wrist again, dragging they boy behind himself  all the way out through the backdoor, heading towards the parking lot. Their driver was already awaiting them. Zayn fought back quite hard, cursing him to hell and back, but stood no chance.

 

_When it's true love_

 

They didn't speak at all on the short drive back to the hotel.

Zayn in search of a lighter, kept fumbling through the pockets of his leather jacket. Sighing with resignation when he couldn't find it. Cigarette still dangling unlit from his lips.

Liam resisting temptation to stroke the black strands out of his face.

 

_I've been knocked down on my own_

 

„You should really stop that shit.“, Liam remarked, when they came climbing out the backdoor of their SUV. Contradicting his own words immediately, when holding the flaming lighter right up Zayn's face.

Zayn didn't bother to thank him. Fairly tipsy he seeked out halt at the exterior wall of the Grand Hotel. Liam tried not to notice the way his cheeks hollowed, when breathing nicotine, or how Zayns lips lustfully curled around the cigarette.

 

_When the water's too deep and too cold_

 

„What's wrong, Zayn?“ Liam found himself asking. Folding arms across his chest.

He knew something was up. For about two weeks now.

Typical Zayn slept the day away, was silent, but performed on spot in just the right moment. The ordinary Zayn was unpredictable, stubborn and indifferent in just the right amount.

This version however, appeared to be out of control. More drugs than actual words passing his lips, and he didn't sleep at all.

Zayn had been chaos. Always. But never a wreck.

 

_Sleepless so many nights_

 

„Oh please..“, Zayn rolled his eyes quite unnerved. „Spare me your Daddy-Liam bullshit.“

He flicked off the butt, and trampled the blaze on the ground.

„Also, sure you shouldn't be somewhere else right now? Isn't there twat 'number four this week' awaiting you up in your room?“

 

_With a broken heart running wild_

 

Liam raised an eyebrow. „Oh, you keepin' track?“, Liam grinned, mocking Zayn's words from earlier that night. When the other didn't respond Liam added: "Also, I'm exactly where I need to be right now".

 

_When the one you care for takes it all_

 

Zayn clenched his jaw, stuffing hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. For a short period of time they froze in place. Till Zayn turned around and disappeared into the hotel, avoiding to face Liam dierctly when he bumped his shoulder in passing. „Wanna come up?“

 

_Washing you down like a waterfall_

 

Liam figured that maybe, he should have been at least surprised not even considering the idea of rejecting Zayn's invitation. Or offer. That's something he wasn't quite sure about.

Just like that he followed Zayn into the elevator. Not for a single second toying the idea of turning for his own room, when stepping off on top floor. Even tough there was a half-naked girl waiting for him in there.

Liam wasn't surprised at all.

 

Y _ou lose the way and you hit the wal_ l

 

Zayn was his brother. Like Louis, Harry and Niall.

And if things were going really bad for him, Liam would freeze hell just to make Zayn feel better. Like he would for Louis, Harry and Niall.

Even if the real Adriana Lima, were to be waiting in his bed with Allessandra Ambrosio, Liam would still jump right at his feet.  

 

I _'ll be the one, I'll be the one, I'll be the one to_

 

Zayn was his brother. Like Louis, Harry and Niall.

And if he couldn't put into words, all the feelings crushing him, then Liam would keep him company silently. Just like Louis, Harry and Niall.

Because even a sorrow shared in silence, was still a sorrow halved. 

 

_Carry you home_

 

Zayn was his brother. Like Louis, Harry and Niall.

And if he could no longer stand the silence, when he couldn't bare being alone, because he just couldn't cope with himself another single second. Then Liam would warp his arms around him, embrace him, just like he would Louis, Harry and Niall.

 

_When it hurts like you've crashed from above_

 

Zayn didn't need any of that.

 

_Heal your broken bones_

 

Zayn was his brother. And when Zayn came ripping off his jacket, tossing it carelessly on his bed, spinning around, the very second Liam was closing the door behind his back, Liam didn't even blink. And when Zayn grabbed his shoulders, shoving Liam backwards against the wall, movements agitated and demanding, Liam just let it happen. An when Zayn came crushing his lips against Liam's, dragging him into a craving kiss, Liam closed his eyes, moving one hand into Zayn's neck, just to pull him closer.

 

_When you can't move, your heart's still locked ou_ t

 

Later Liam couldn't quite recall, how they actually made it onto the bed. He remembered the heat of naked bodies, pleading gasps and the feeling of hot breath against his thighs. The taste of smoke still lingering on his lips, he smelled "Chanel Homme Sport" on Zayn's neck. He felt Zayn's body winding under his touch, when Liam came fucking him passionately face-forward into down feathers.

 

_You rise, you rise, you rise_

 

And he could recall silence. Zayn couldn't express himself in words. They came rarely and thickly dripping off his lips. So he used his body instead. Speaking with hands, with lips, with expression.

 

_Sometimes you need someone to carry you home_

 

Zayn was his brother. And if Zayn wasn't able to speak about it in conventional ways, then Liam would listen to him the unconventional way.

 

_When it hurts like you've crashed from above_

 

When Liam finds himself hours later, listening into the darkness of the room to the calming sound of Zayn's breath, he would love to think of himself doing the same for Louis, Harry and Niall. Just in case.. 

 

_When it's true love_

 

_But no_. He wouldn't. It's different with Zayn. For three years now it has been different with Zayn. Three years ago, he fell in love with him.

 

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one, I'll be the one to_

 

He's knowen for quite some time now. And he can live with it. Surprisingly well even. It's enough for Liam to know him by his side, sharing the adventure of living the ultimate American Dream. Just like with Harry, Louis and Niall.

 

_Carry you home_

 

Liam gets up, quietly pulling over his cloths again. One last time he moves around the bed, cautiously approaching him.

Zayn is sleeping peacefully, the look on his face completely relaxed. For the first time in two weeks now. Gently Liam pulls the strands of raven hair out off Zayn's face. Liam's smile is fond. He's always had a thing for black hair.

 

_When it hurts like you've crashed from above_

 

Zayn doesn't love him back. Liam is certain. Zayn doesn't love people. Zayn loves affection. And his family.

 

_Heal your broken bones_

 

Still, Liam feels lucky. It's enough for him to know,

when Zayn can't move,

when his heart is still locked out.  

When he rises, and drowns.

Sometimes he needs someone to carry him home.

When it hurts like he's crashed from above.

Because it's true love, Liam's going to be the one carrying him home.

 

_Sometimes you need someone to carry you home_

_When it hurts like you've crashed from above_

_When it's true love_

 

When Liam returns to his room, he finds himself all alone. Though there's a piece of paper lying on the dark wooden table, depositing a cellphone number.

He should feel bad about it. But honestly, he couldn't even care less.

 

_I gave it all to someone Who said "fire, run"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Feel free to comment and correct


End file.
